The play within a play
by Fireflydragon247
Summary: Buster wants to put on a show however includes a little crime twist creating havoc. No one knows it was his plan to incorporate it into the play. This is a mix between Macbeth- Sing and a little bit of Zootopia. Hope you enjoy!


The play within a play

 **This is a new story I have began. There will be more. I am very new to this so bare with. Hope you enjoy.**

It has been a year since the Moon theatre had reopened. Everyone was going by their normal lives. Rosita still trying to find a baby-sitter for her little piglets. Meena has only just got over her stage-fright with help from the amazing Mr moon. Johnny still feels the guilt from what he thinks is his fault however its not, he had done the right thing. He still visits his father in jail but is hoping to bail him out one day. Ash has got over the fact that lance was a jerk and is focusing on her music and is on the right track of becoming a rock-star one day. (or should I say 'pop-star' as Buster would say). Gunter has found a new dance group and has rescind from his job at the theatre and well mike…. Hes just mike I guess.

Ash's POV

*beep beep beep* Its Monday already! You have got to be kidding me… I rolled out of bed gradually being careful, not to fall face first onto the floor because my alarm clock had startled me so badly last week: I must had been in a very deep sleep. I got up finally and made my self a cup of coffee. (Tea isn't exactly my favourite.) It was 8:45 by the time I was ready to leave the house until I heard a loud knock on the door… who on earth would even think of getting up at this time of day. (well I'm not exactly a morning person either so that's my opinion) I opened the door only to find Rosita standing at the foot of the door looking slightly worried. "err, Ash are you ok?" I guess that she must had startled me a lot for as my quills have gone flying everywhere. "oh, yea I'm fine." "it happens all the time when I either get startled or excited, its not a big deal." "as long as you are ok, I have something to tell you." "Mr moon has asked everyone to come to the theatre right now as he was thinking of putting on a new show / more like a modernised version of an old play and he wants us to be in it." "ok that sounds great I will be right over!" even though I was about to head to the theatre anyways.

I got to the theatre to find I was the last person to come in/ I was late. "hey, have I missed much?" "no, he's only just started his long ballad about a show he wants to put on. "whispered Johnny. "ok now, Today I was thinking of acting out a play but with a twist, it will be the best performance I have ever seen in my life because you lot are going to be my cast however I will need to consider giving out a few auditions for some roles as we will need more people to perform this one. We are going to perform… Macmoon!" "so basically, we are going to perform Macbeth but with YOU as Macbeth." I don't think this is going to go down well… "well yes that was exactly what I was thinking, it is going to be the best play ever!" he hands us a sheet of paper with a cast list and rolls…

CAST: 

Macmoon/Macbeth: Buster moon

Lady macmoon/Lady Macbeth: audition

Duncan: Ash

Banquo: Johnny

Macduff: mike

Witches: Meena, Rosita, audition

Malcom: Meena

Donalbain: Audition

Lady MacDuff: Rosita

Right so I'm Duncan….. I'm not so sure that I really want to be this character. Well I mean I'm not exactly in the play for long, until I'm dead. "Hey moon! You do know that I'm not exactly a fan of 'dramatic deaths' within plays and especially when I have to do it… Why couldn't I be a 'better' character like 'lady macmoon' as you call HER?" I mean there is nothing wrong with being a male character but seriously, come on…. "well if that's so then I'm sorry because I 'can't' exactly let you be lady macmoon because…. Well…. Errrm…. I've already found a person to be that character, so you are just going to have to stick with the character you've got or ditch it. Sorry but that's just how life works, you don't always get the things you want." I rolled my eyes until I saw everyone staring at me evilly. "what!?" ok maybe I was a little too sarcastic but that's just me. I'm just getting a bit too suspicious of Buster. Why couldn't I be a different character not Duncan…. "rehearsals start first thing tomorrow morning!" he said it loudly but was staring at me the whole time like I had done something wrong.

It was the next morning, so I got up and walked to the theatre. In the rain. Well I mean that's just a great way to start the day. As if anything could get any worse. I stepped into the theatre to find it empty, so I called around to see if any one was here, but no sound came back. I walked up to Mr moons office to see if he was there. The door slammed behind me. A dark figure approached with deathning sound. BANG!...

Meena's POV

"hey Rosita, I wonder where ash is. I mean I asked buster to tell her but neither of them have turned up considering as buster said to us that he had cancelled the rehearsals." "we might want to go and check on her and see if she is at home." I was getting a bit worried about Where she was. "that's a great Idea, we should probably get going right now." We got in Rosita's car to drive to ash's house. It looked empty and dark. I had a feeling she wasn't in. "I don't think she's here Meena." "I will go up to her door whilst you stay here." I could see Rosita's face turn worried as I took it that she wasn't there. "next place to try would be the theatre." We drove of only to find the theatre closed so we used the key that we had been given to get in. It was pitch-black and silent. We both walked up stairs to buster's office. There was a shadow on the wall, so I knew someone was there, but they were lying on the floor. I just couldn't make out who it was until I opened the door…. We both stood in horror. To see what was in front of us right now was like watching a horror movie but in real life. I was devastated. Who would do such a thing to an innocent girl who had the potential to be the best rocker in the world…. Rosita immediately phoned the police whilst I tried to find clues to who had murdered my best friend. Who was the black hooded mysterious person ? This has got to be the worst day of my life!

So whilst the police are on the scene I call every one over to the moon theatre to tell them the bad news. I mean who In the world would do this. Johnny arrives here first, followed by gunter- I had to call him too, then mike and finally Mr moon however I don't know were ms crawly is but I will just leave her to do what she wants considering she like 200 years old. "so guys we have some bad news…" " hey, hey! Buster you cant go up there! STOP!" I shouted as loud as I could until I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "what was that for? Why cant I go to my office? What have you done this time?" he started to smirk like he had done something wrong. "well that's why I'm here to tell you something." "hey has anyone seen Ash?" Johnny blurted out. "Err no, no I haven't seen Ash today…. Mabey she's late like normal no surprise there…. He he.." Buster had turned bright red. That's when I got suspicious. "Buster do you know anything about a so called 'murder' of Ash by any chance? " "No, No I don't…" Buster stammered out. "Wait ash has been murdered?!" "by who!" Every one started to panic. "guys calm down we are on the case." I turn round only to find Buster has disappeared. "where has Buster gone?!" We had then decided to just call it quits and go home.

Busters POV

Well I got out of that one easily. I wonder if they suspect anything. Oh I have definitely messed up this time. I feel so guilty.

1 week later…

I woke up this morning feeling very un-easy."hey Eddie! You ready to go to work?" I was staying at Eddies for the next week considering as I don't exactly want to be sleeping at a crime scene . "sure I am, lets go!" we get to the moon theatre to start rehearsals. Every thing is going well until Rosita mentions Ash. "Its so weird with out Ash here. Its like the whole play actually happened in real life. Ash was supposed to be Duncan, Who got murdered any way." She stated "hey, if this happened in real life then that would mean, that I would have killed her! I wouldn't do that would I ?" apparently I had turned bright red! Oh great… "wait let me get this straight….. So you told Ash that she couldn't be lady macmoon and she had to be Duncan to make it seem less suspicious or kind of more suspicious because that hadn't worked, so you could murder Ash, just like in the play?!" Rosita said this whilst I could see the tears of terror in her eyes. I felt really guilty now but how did they know it was me ?!. " why would you think that it was me…..?" … "It wasn't me I promise!" yea I lie quite a lot but so what as long as I don't get in trouble. "ok if you didn't do It, I don't know who did!" The tears in Rosita's eyes pored down her face like a waterfall. "I think we are going to need to get some professional help here. All the way from Zootopia ." "wait, your not talking about officer hopps and wilde are you ?!" I think meena is going to be happy. "Yea I am but I don't know if this is going to be the best choice considering it will take them 2 days to get here and we need to find out now. It has all ready taken us a week!" I was standing there terrified in case they found out who it actually was, I'm going to have to find a solution to this, something that will lead the case to some one else not me….


End file.
